We Don't All Get Away
by Able02
Summary: Rape Slight Character Bashing And Abuse Disclaimer On Profile.


I cradle my daughter against my chest she refuses to sleep tonight. It's almost three A.M. and my husband still isn't home. I won't say anything though. He taught me better already. During our first year of marriage he was kind and sweet like he was while we were dating. Until one day I wanted to go out with my friends.

~Flashback~

"Babe. Toph, Aang, and I are going to a night club." I said from the restroom pulling a shirt over my head. "We'll be back around eleven."

I never saw it coming. My head crashed into the mirror and I fell to the floor. There was blood on the sink and the front of my previously white shirt. "Did I say you could go anywhere?" Zuko asked standing above me his fists clenched. I swallowed trying hard to form words but I was too overcome with shock. He lifted me by my hair. "You're not allowed to leave this house without my permission."

Unable to speak, and too afraid to anyway, I nodded and he dropped me to the floor. It was fifteen minutes before I could speak again. I took out my cell phone and called Toph. "Hey." I swallowed and tried to steady my voice. "I-I can't go tonight. I forgot I had to go with Zuko to his parents'."

"Awe come on! It can't wait until tomorrow?" she asked.

I looked at the bedroom door it was closed. He might be standing there listening I could try to get a message to my friends but what if he was there. "No I promised a week ago. You know his mother loves me. If I miss this she might never forgive me." I pretended to joke. Zuko's mother hated me with a passion. If she had her was I'd be swimming in lava right now.

"Yeah, right." Toph sounded suspicious. "Well we don't have to go to the club we could come for a visit. Just call when you get back. Okay?"

I swallowed hard. "Yeah sure I'll call as soon as I can." Another cryptic message. 'I may not be able to call you.'

~End Flashback~

MoMo had fallen asleep at some point while I was lost in though. I stroked her hair a few times before taking her to her room. I was just laying down when I heard the door slam. I closed my eyes and hoped Zuko wasn't drunk. So much for that. The smell of alcohol hit my nose as soon as he entered the room. I kept my breathing even and hoped he would just het in bed and go to sleep. No such luck. "Oi! Wake up bitch!" he said kicking me out of the bed.

My head hit the nightstand and then bounced off the hardwood. I get up on all fours and try to stand only to be rewarded with a kick to the ribs. I rolled over but didn't try to defend myself. Last time I did that he stabbed me. I pulled myself to my feet keeping my eyes on the floor. I was property; I had no right to look him in the eye like I was his equal. I was here until he was done with me and then I had to make way for the next possession. He kissed me. Something I hated. When he did that I remember that there is no part of me that does not belong to him. He pushed me to my knees and I know what he wants. I unzip his pants and am nearly hit in the face by his erection. I take it into my mouth moving quickly trying to get it over with. I close my eyes and let the thick liquid ooze into my mouth 'Swallow!' I yelled at myself mentally trying not to gag as the bitter liquid slid down my throat.

I quickly get on all fours so he doesn't have the chance to push me on my back. I hate to watch him do it and he knows that so he usually does it simply for that reason. He enters me roughly and I squeeze my eyes shut and hold back the scream that wants to break free. He takes a second to get leverage before he starts thrusting. Tears flow from my eyes and I press my forehead to the hardwood.

~Flashback~

I prayed to every god I could think of. Hopped that this was just a nightmare that would end and let me go back to the life I knew the caring man that had swept me off my feet. But the pain in my backside let me know that this was very real. The face above me was harsh and uncaring. He wanted something from me and he planned to get it from me even if it meant he was going to crush my spirit and destroy my trust while he did so.

~End Flashback~

I never prayed now. I had no right to. If I had any value I would have been able to realize that Zuko was evil and that this would become my life. I knew I enjoyed this. Why else would I not run when he left? I could take MoMo and be out of here before he knew what had happened. But I stayed so what other answer was there? I had to like it. Right? I screamed when he gave a particularly rough thrust and spilled his seed inside me. He turned me over on my back and continued his assault on my body I looked over his shoulder trying to avoid his eyes. 'Look at me!" he ordered thrusting harshly.

I did, I looked him in the eye and forced the tears to stop. There's no way I'd let him have the satisfaction of seeing me cry anymore. I held back every whimper that wanted to tear from my throat and allowed him to do as he pleased. He was hitting my prostate harshly with every thrust but I refused to give him the satisfaction. He finished again and left me on the floor. I laid there and let my body recover. There were footsteps on the other side of the bed and I braced myself for another assault but MoMo was there looking at me over the bed. "A-are you okay?" she said her voice was raspy.

I looked at her. She was only eight but I could tell she knew what was going on. She never talked about her past to us after we adopted her but I had to guess that she had seen quite a bit. "I'm fine."

"Sokka? You won't send me away will you? When my daddy did that to my mommy she sent me away. I won't say anything, please just don't send me away." She was crying now.

I pulled her down and hugged her tightly. "It's okay I'll protect you. I won't ever send you away."

Sasuke: Stop crying you wuss.

Naruto: Sasuke stop being mean.

Abel: its okay I'll just write a fluff to counteract the Emo Fairies.

All: Please Review!


End file.
